


Your Wish is My Command

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Happy JunHao Day!!!, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, ill go crawl back into my hole now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Minghao decides he wants to try something new with Junhui, his sweet and soft boyfriend. So, he handcuffs himself to the bed, blindfolds himself, and ballgags his mouth. This was definitely new to Junhui.





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JunHao Day!! Last fic for today woo!!! After this I'm going back into my hermit hole again..... Well I still have a fic to post tomorrow for Junhui's bday, but after THAT I'm resting in my hermit hole. It was fun while it lasted but I'm exhausted and writer's block is kicking my ass =.="
> 
> Anyways, celebratory smut for the end of JunHao day. Enjoy this piece of trash
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

 

Minghao stays quiet, laying perfectly still on the bed. He can't really speak an intelligible sentence anyways, it's all muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. Everything he feels is new to him even if he's done this with many other people. He and his boyfriend have never really done things like this before, but there's excitement at the pit of stomach that makes his cock twitch at the thought.

Their relationship is still fairly new and so is their sex life, pertaining to the most vanilla of sex. Minghao doesn't complain though, content with Junhui's precautions and care — it made things feel nice and sensual, something he didn't know he liked until getting together with other Chinese male. However, Minghao is not a virgin and has experienced many rough sexual encounters, those of which were his favorites. Now, Junhui being soft is very cute and very pleasurable, and he loved it. But, he liked something else, something more.

Minghao will never actually admit but, yes, he's sort of a masochist — maybe an exhibitionist too — and is into all that bdsm crap. Quoting Rihanna, chains and whips excite him. Unfortunately, he never had the courage to buy whips but he does have handcuffs from Halloween and a ball gag from other sexual encounters.

He smiles to himself. He's so ready for Junhui, it makes his cock twitch in his boxers again.

"Wow," a gruff voice sounds out from beside him, followed by a closed door. Minghao's breath gets caught in his throat, listening closely to the movement of footsteps on the floor circling around the bed. He feels the excitement pulsate in his veins when the bed dips, but he controls himself, careful not to overwhelm Junhui.

"This is definitely new.." Junhui doesn't sound disappointed, just amazed; awe-stricken. It's cute. Minghao can only imagine what he looks like. He feels a warm, appreciative hand run down his abdomen, causing him to arch his back to the sensation. The younger can feel the other hesitate when he does, and he worries. His worries were then put to rest before it could grow further, because Junhui was now kissing his abdomen.

It's sensual again, which is, of course, great and all, but Minghao wants something rough. He tugs at his handcuffs, creating noise for Junhui to notice. Seemingly, he does.

"Yes, Haohao?" Junhui's honey voice asks, caressing Minghao's face before taking off the ball gag his boyfriend had on. Something in his voice puts Minghao off, like Junhui has another intention in his voice. It's dark and hot. It makes his whines bubble in his chest until they spill out.

"Junnie." Minghao says, high-pitched and almost whiney, like he's begging for something. He hears a grunt, feeling a hand grip his thigh. His mouth opens wide, back arching at the feeling. It's unusual coming from Junhui, but it's appreciated nonetheless.

To think of it though, Junhui has never explicitly said that he's done this before, so he could quite possibly be a god at Minghao's favorite game. And it excites him.

The younger has known him long enough to see him be rough, and frankly, he would always melt remembering those moments. And there are times when Junhui is super cute and soft, but then there are those times when he's — quoting Minghao — daddy as fuck.

"Is this what you're into?" Junhui pulls at the waistband of Minghao's boxers, letting it snap against the boys skin. He winces at the sting, but he likes it and the dark chuckle coming from deep in Junhui's chest. There is another dip in the bed on both sides of Minghao's chest, most likely arms caging his small frame. He can feel the older's breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I guess I should apologize for not noticing sooner," Junhui's voice is dark and mischievous as he plants kisses on Minghao's neck. As dark as he may sound, there's a hesitant lilt in his voice that maybe only Minghao can hear. It's a little charming how far his sweet Junhui is willing to go for him.

"Do you want me to do something for you as an apology?" The older asks, hand stroking Minghao's side comfortingly. His question gives Minghao assurance that this is going to be a fun night. And he can't wait.

"Fuck me," he grits out, pulling at the handcuffs. There's another low chuckle. "Fuck me. Show me that I am yours and yours only. Use me until I can't walk, just please.." It's hasty and a little desperate, but all part of his 'Needy Act.' And he is rightfully needy — he's craved for a good fuck for a while now.

A hand strokes his thigh. It's comforting, and it makes him calm down from his haste and excitement.

"Your wish is my command."

Lips get caught into his. They're soft lips but it's a frantic kiss. Junhui's hand moves into Minghao's inner thigh, inching to his crotch as he licks as he nibbles the younger's lips. Minghao moans, creating an opening for Junhui's tongue to slip in and lick every space of his mouth. His hand cups his clothed member and strokes it through the fabric. Minghao pulls at his handcuffs and arches his back, his whimpers swallowed by Junhui.

He's in bliss right now. This feels amazing, so much so that he's already close to coming. However, it seems that Junhui noticed that, and he smacks his thigh, eliciting a muffled, high-pitched yelp. He pulls away, chuckling maliciously as he puts the ball gag back in Minghao's mouth.

"Oh my god..." Junhui huffs out a breathless laugh, leaving the bed. Minghao's whines are muffled by the ball gag, but he soon quiets down when he hears the drawer of their bedside table open and ruffling. There's another drawer being opened but he doesn't question it (it's not like he can anyways).

Junhui is soon back on the bed, placing something else other than lube on the bed. Now this is the time Minghao would ask questions. He thought Junhui would only be getting the lube, but it seems like there's something else.

He cries out in bliss to another harsh strike on his thigh, interrupting his thoughts. He feels his boxers get wet with precum as he weakly bucks his hips into the air. The sting of the slap stays as a delicious buzz.

"You're such a slut." Junhui shakes his head, sliding Minghao's boxers off, fully exposing the boy. The latter shudders in excitement, cock springing out and leaking. "You're already fully hard and I haven't even gotten to the good part."

There's a click of a cap opening, the lube bottle. He lets out a mewl when he feels a lubed up hand stroke his cock. Junhui's thumb teases the slit and plays with the head, driving Minghao crazy. He wants to say something, share how good he feels because of Junhui, and he does, but it's muffled into unintelligible garble. Then there's more lube being poured onto his ass and the same hand going down there as well.

Fingers prod at the ring of muscle, testing the waters before pushing in slowly. Minghao scolds him as much as he can with the ball gag on. He doesn't want to take it slow, he wants it rough and hard, even if it hurts he'll love every second of it. Somehow, Junhui is able to understand what he is saying, and after a moment of obvious hesitation and breaking of character, Junhui slides in two whole fingers. Minghao arches his back, dick leaking a river. It stings so much but it feels so good.

"Jesus, you take my fingers so well, baby," Junhui praises, scissoring his fingers, stretching Minghao open. The latter preens to the comment. He clenches around Junhui's fingers, signaling that he can take more, even as he knows he hasn't been thoroughly stretched. Junhui hesitates once more before putting two more fingers inside him. Minghao moans loudly, enjoying the pain. Junhui's middle finger grazes his prostate, and that sends Minghao mad. He jerks his hips up with a gasp, whining at how good it feels.

Junhui bites and sucks on skin of Minghao's neck, eliciting more lewd sounds from the younger as he continues to scissor him open. Minghao continues to buck his hips down Junhui's hand, hoping to get the boy deeper inside him.

"Are you ready for something else, Haohao?" Junhui asks in his melodic voice, grabbing Minghao's cock and stroking it. The boy nods eagerly, almost whining when Junhui pulls his hand out of him — almost, he'll be patient for now. He hears the ruffling of clothes and his breath quickens with excitement. His legs are being lifted as Junhui situates himself between them. There's a grunt of satisfaction. Minghao wishes to see Junhui's reaction, but he still likes the blindness he has, it makes every touch feel like fire.

He feels something push up against his entrance. He takes in a small gasp. It's slow again, so he whines, telling Junhui to hurry up and get on with it. And then, it's being pushed all the way inside him, pressing up against his prostate. Something feels different, however. This doesn't feel like Junhui, even as he tries to adjust to the feeling, it doesn't feel right, but it is familiar. It seems that Junhui had caught onto his confusion too.

"Naughty boy," Junhui chuckled. There's a click of a button, and the vibrator in Minghao comes to life on its lowest setting. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Minghao whines, knowing that this was his vibrator, the one he tried to hide from Junhui. "I'm kinda hurt you used this instead of asking me."

The latter suddenly turns the vibrator on to its highest setting, sending sparks all throughout Minghao's body. He pulls it out and pushes it back in, already driving Minghao close to the edge — he doesn't need to see to know that he's leaking precome all over himself or that it's dripping onto the bed.

"You're making a mess of yourself," Junhui comments, still pumping the vibrator in and out of Minghao. "I should take a picture of this moment," Minghao likes the thought of Junhui taking multiple pictures of him in a state like this, it excites him. Then Junhui would probably look back at it and get off to a mere picture of him.

"Or maybe I should take a video. Would you like that?" Junhui asks, kissing his boyfriend's come-slick navel. Minghao nods, and he hears that low chuckle again. "Your wish is my command." Junhui bites the spot before leaving the bed again with the vibrator still on.

Minghao is actually amazed. He didn't think Junhui would be okay with filming them, but he is and is going to do it. This night is just full of surprises. The sound of a camera turning on echoes in Minghao ears and he can't help but moan.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" The bed dips again, and then the vibrator is being pumped in and out of him again before he could even answer. He cries out, feeling the heat pool in his stomach and an orgasm getting closer. He continues to whine, on edge and close to coming. He hopes Junhui gets his warning, but the older still pumps the vibrator with gradual vigor.

"You're a slut, huh? You're such a slut for me."

Minghao whimpers and moans. He liked being called a slut. He liked being Junhui's slut. He liked the way he abused his hole with a vibrator on its highest setting. He liked being filmed and the thought of Junhui — and maybe even others — looking at the video. He liked that he couldn't see or say or touch anything and how set his senses on fire.

He was finally pushed over the edge, and he came with a loud cry and helpless whines, all muffled by the ball gag in his mouth. The orgasm crashed into him like waves, back arched as high as it could go, come painting his body, reaching his chin until the final shot. He feels dirty. He feels amazing.

"God, you're so hot." Junhui praises, kissing Minghao on the temple and taking the vibrator out of him, turning it off. He takes off the ball gag and the blindfold. The room is too bright for Minghao to handle since the blindfold stripped him of any light entering his eyes, and he breathes in every breath he can take now that t was easier to breathe. He lets a whimper as he closes his eyes, softly panting as the exhaustion of post-orgasm takes over him.

"Key." Junhui whispers. Minghao doesn't understand why he says that until the older pulls on his handcuffs. He nudges his head to the side where he placed the key on the bedside table. He is soon released from his handcuffs, arms falling onto Junhui's shoulders, too tired to even stretch them out. He feels something hard press against his thigh.

"Junnie..." Minghao tiredly calls, eyes slowly opening, more adjusted to the light now. "Junnie, you need to..." Junhui sets his arms down and lays him in a more comfortable position.

"You need to rest. I'll go get you a cloth."

"Junnie, wait," Minghao gets up to move but is softly pushed back down.

"It's fine, I don't need—"

"I don't accept your apology." Junhui stays quiet, confused.

"What?"

"You haven't fulfilled my wish," Minghao states. He clearly said he wanted Junhui to fuck him, didn't he? His hand wanders to Junhui's waistband, sliding it downwards before Junhui grabs his wrist. "So I won't accept your apology until you grant my wish." His eyes are tired but they're determined as well. He wasn't going to be the only one having fun tonight.

"Are you sure about this?" Junhui asks, grip on Minghao's wrist loosening. Minghao looks up at Junhui and nods. The latter kisses the boy on the lips, moaning against them when Minghao starts to buck his hips into his clothed dick. Junhui makes his way down his neck and then back up his ear, biting some skin along the way.

"Hands and knees." He orders in a hot whisper against Minghao's ear. The boy moans but obeys. Junhui pulls away to take off his boxers off. Minghao is on hands and knees, ass presented in front of Junhui. The latter kisses his boyfriend's messy hole, eliciting a surprised whimper.

"Junnie, please." Minghao whines, burying his face into the sheets.

"Please what? What does my slut want?" Minghao feels himself get fully hard to the question.

"I want you. I want you inside me. Now."

Another one of Junhui's dark chuckles.

"Your wish is my command."

And without any hesitation or warning, Junhui slams his cock inside of Minghao. He screams out in half bliss and half pain, but no matter how much it hurts, it feels amazing. Even with a whole vibrator up his ass, it doesn't compare to Junhui's dick. It presses against his prostate and the slightest movements could make him go crazy, added with oversensitivity.

"Don't wait for me to adjust, just move." Minghao commands. Sure enough, Junhui hesitates, which Minghao expected after that cry. The whole stretch stings by itself, but that's the good part. What's even better is the burning sensitivity that he'll feel with every thrust until it does subside. Junhui hadn't moved yet, and Minghao was about to scold him again, but suddenly his ass was stricken by a hand. He yelps as his cock spits out a bead of precum.

"Don't tell me what to do." Junhui growled, as if trying to recover after his mistake. He pulled his dick out and slammed his hips against Minghao once more, a loud slap echoing throughout the entire room. The boy's moans are muffled into the sheets. He feels tears sting his eyes at the slight pain. He doesn't know why he would cry when it feels so good, but he hides his face in the sheets so Junhui wouldn't worry.

"Fuck me." Minghao cusses.

And so Junhui does, repeating the same motion, sending millions of fireworks throughout both of their bodies. The loud slapping noises echo in the room and can probably be heard by neighbors, as well as Minghao's cries and possibly Junhui's grunts and moans. It doesn't embarrass him but he likes the thought. Maybe one of their neighbors are into listening to these kinds of things, who knows.

Another strike to his ass and the pace quickens.

"Oh my god, you're such a good slut for me, baby," Junhui groans deep in his throat, beginning to slap Minghao's ass more often, seeing as the boy enjoyed it. His thrusts become more shallow but they get quicker as well, yet they still manage to hit Minghao's prostate. The familiar heat of an orgasm pools in Minghao's stomach once more.

"Jun!" He calls out loud. "Junnie, I-I'm so close!" He announces, hand reaching down to grab his own cock. Junhui catches him though, pinning both of his wrists to the bed as he drills into him with a newfound energy.

"Me too." Junhui says, bringing both of Minghao's wrists into one hand to steady the boy's hips with the other. "Anymore special requests?" He manages to grunt out. Minghao is silent for moment, save for the whimpers that escape his lips, before he answers.

"C-can I ride you?"

Junhui pulls out, switching their positions so he sat against the headboard his boyfriend straddling him and hovering over his cock. Minghao looks down at him, cheeks flushed, eyes watery, lips puffy, and long, black bangs sticking to his forehead. He looks absolutely gorgeous as the boy moans when he sinks down his cock until his ass rests on his hips.

"Your wish is my command." He breathes out before gripping his boyfriend's hips and thrusts up into him. Minghao gasps, a small squirt of come shooting out and onto Junhui's abs. He cries out from how deep Junhui can thrust into him, and his loud whines become like staccato every time he bounces off of his boyfriend's hips, matching up with every slap of skin on skin.

Junhui's dull nails dig into his hips and he quickens the pace, sending stings and burns all over his body. The heat that pools up in Minghao's stomach soon becomes too overwhelming to hold in, and soon, everything spills over.

"Jun!" Minghao cries out, falling onto Junhui's shoulders, hugging him tightly as come paints his and Junhui's chests, his body going limp as the other continues to fuck him into oblivion, somehow even faster and harder than before. Every thrust start to burn his insides from the oversensitivity. Normally, Minghao would thrive for oversensitivity, but it started to actually hurt. He almost asks Junhui to pull out, but decides against it, letting his boyfriend do as he pleases. His eyes begin to sting and burn, and hot tears start to flow down his cheeks in actual pain.

"I'm close, Minghao," Junhui growls. Minghao pants and winces from the almost unbearable oversensitivity. In a soft, pained whisper right beside his ear, Minghao's words shove him over the edge.

"Junnie," the younger whimpers. "Come for me."

A loud, deep groan resonates within the room, and then a hot liquid fills Minghao's hole to the brim, leaking out little by little. The boy's mouth gapes open, silent. He buries his face into Junhui's neck, eyes squeezed shut, clenching around his boyfriend with every shot of come that fills him up. Junhui weakly bucks his hips while the other slowly slides up and down him, milking out every bit left. His orgasm ripped through his body, exhaustion shouting at him to rest, so they sit there for a while.

Junhui eventually picks Minghao up and off of him, watching all of his come spill out of the boy with tired eyes. It takes sheer willpower not to get hard again from the sight. His breathy pants are in sync with Minghao's, both equally exhausted. The latter collapses beside Junhui, breathing starting to calm down. Both of them are drenched in sweat and covered in come.

"Are you okay?" Junhui asks, looking at Minghao's face for nonverbal answers. Minghao smiles, cupping both of Junhui's cheeks to kiss his lips.

"That's the best thing I've ever felt in a while." Minghao giggles, sweat and dry tears decorating his face.

"Are you sure? You're crying." Junhui comments in slight concern, wiping away stray tears in Minghao's eyes.

"Those are just from how good you made me feel, babe." Minghao winces as he moves. "God, I'm gonna be too sore to even get up tomorrow." He groans with a pained expression.

Junhui giggles and sweetly kisses the boy, a very chaste kiss, which contrasted what they had just did.

"Get some rest. I'll clean you up."

Minghao nods sleepily.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

Those were the last words they said to each other before Junhui grabbed a wet cloth to clean the both of them up, Minghao asleep all the way through it. He puts away the toys and cleans them off a little before walking back to the bed. He spots his phone far off from where Minghao laid, still on and recording. He picks it up with an amused grin.

"Oops," he chortles, turning off the recording and placing the phone on the bedside table. He joins his boyfriend in bed, hugging the boy from behind and covering the both of them under the comforter. With a soft peck on Minghao's shoulder, Junhui closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One more fic tomorrow and I'm taking a LOONGG break from posting on ao3.
> 
> I'm really sorry lol. Idk, I feel like I need to apologize 20x right now. Lord and savior Jisoos, cleanse me of my sins
> 
> In all serious tho, I'm sorry if I have offended or upset you in anyway. Everything in this fic is PURE FICTION and shouldn't be taken seriously.
> 
> Kudos, comments, whatever is appreciated.
> 
> Thanxx you for reading uwu


End file.
